Secret Wonder's Of Laughter's Garden
by Miku-Chan618
Summary: Alice XXX Undertaker ... Her Name is Alice Enyera Macron Daniels and Undertaker is her Beloved Fiance'. The Two disappear to thier newly created Secret Garden...The Awesome Characters that I Use in this belong to the beloved Yana Toboso .
1. Chapter 1:Enter the Garden

Secret Wonders Of Laughter's Garden

"Ugh.. Alice, I know women have their *Urk!*certain...needs, you two can go for the remainder of the day." I guess the thought seared Ciel's poor adolescent mind.

: S

"Alice, first things first- "He kissed me as soon as we left from inside of the manor, While doing this he spun me around. " You don't know how lonely it is without you being home!" "*wheeze*C-can't b-breathe!" I don't know how he manages to squeeze so tightly, maybe it's his grip. "Well enough with the spinning hugs and follow me ~." After being led by Lawrence, we made our way to a large door in the middle of the woods. "Is this the way to..." My voice dropped in the middle of my sentence. "This is our secret/ personal garden. Nobody knows about but us dearie~." The way how the door opened enchanted me; walking through it was breathtaking: the grass is dark green but meadow-like/ plus the flowers are blooming, A big shady willow tree, and it's enclosed by stone walls covered in moss and some type of crowding leaves.

"It's breathtaking ~!" "It reminds me of you; your energetic, calming, comforting, beautiful, majestic even, I love everything about you. I created this place so we'll always have somewhere to escape-plus i forgot to explain this but I can control time." "So you're like Father Time, or something?" "Something like that." "Well, isn't this swell?" "Besides the scenery, I brought you here for a series of reasons: #1 - It's been almost 3 months since we've been together. #2- I miss you ~! # 3- I got really bored at work. #4- It's been driving me insane to even live without you being home. #5- I... I want you ..." I felt my face Redding, thinking about the thought of what he just said.

Oh how much I missed our passionate kisses, I feel so appreciated with him, Breaking our kiss, he got behind me , inching up my dress little by little , toying with the straps that hold my stockings upward. With my moans sounding like squeaks, he teased me, planting butterfly kisses on my neck. "Shh, nobody can see, nor hear us, I stopped time, No need to be shy, be as loud as you want, darling." He calmed me , lifting my dress higher and higher till my dress was slipping nearly covering my place, Lawrence snaked his arms lower, one holding me by my waist and using the other hand to snake its way to my underwear. Groaning he slipped in 2 of his long fingers in.:*squeal* Ah...Aah...!" He chuckled lightly, thrusting in softly, he grabbed one of my breasts squeezing. "I noticed the first time that you're well-endowed but they've gotten somewhat bigger. ~" While saying this he thrusted his fingers in faster, pressing down inside of me till I felt a spring, I was near my end. I screamed nearly so close. He giggled while he maneuvered his fingers, swirling them till I reached my everlasting end. Knocking my head back-he left me breathless. :*Gasp*Hah...hah...a-amazing..." "Just you wait ~ 3" Lawrence picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist; Walking up to the shady tree, sitting down with me on his lap.

" I love seeing you like this, you look adorable , but breathtaking !" I just noticed that he's not wearing his usual cloak. I gasped slightly as his cold hands slipped around my thighs. Crooning my neck he whispered. "He... you need to relax some more, Calm down." If I do say so, my heart was racing. He lifted me to pull down his pants; I felt something pulsing against my inner-thigh. I remembered the first time we were like this.. Bucking underneath me, I slid down to where my hips were lightly grinding onto his...but now ... it doesn't hurt . Staying at a steady pace, he nibbled down on my neck and collarbone on it lightly. "Aah...!"

** ****************************TO BE CONTINUED*************************


	2. Chapter 2:Multitasking

I don't know how to explain how good he is by doing it but, by him multitasking makes everything passionately amazing. Riding away, we slumped down at every grind till we were nearly laying down but without stopping, he sat back up against the tree to where we are looking directly into each other's eyes. I gasped at every grind. "Is it too much dearie ?" I noticed that his voice is deeper, not really deep, but it seems rich; somewhat husky. "N-no...ah... n-not at all.." We continued on, I moaned loudly as he bucked with more force. Lawrence groaned out, he slowed down then sat up in slight frustration. "What's wrong?" "Nothing my dear, it's just that you're so damn tight, I can barely move ~!" "You were killing me to be honest." "Hm, I knew you were trying to withstand it."

"What, you want to go faster than what we were? " "Yes, but I don't want to hurt my sweet fiancé, but someone's too tight . It's greatly pleasurable as it is , so I won't worry the problem anymore. Besides it's highly enjoyable for the both of us." While he finished his say so, he moved me slowly, sitting up, he latched onto my neck. Biting furiously onto my neck drove him to thrusting in me deeper. I gasped sharply with ecstasy as he pushed through me sweetly. "Lawrence I..I...ah!" While riding, Lawrence's face is somewhat pink with blush, he's trying his best to get my dress off. "My Sweet, please?" "Mmm, n-no~!" Once I said no, he thrusted deeper till he found my spot. "Are you sure you're going to say no?" Losing our fight, Lawrence slipped my dress over my head without struggle. "I love seeing you like this." I wanted to cover myself everywhere, but with an excited undertaker, he's taking in all of my womanly features with great hunger.

"Why so red -faced dearie?" "I'm all exposed out here in the open, a-and it's kind of breezy, I'm a little cold." "Then how about we go over to the waterfall? Shall we?"Pulling up slowly, we both moaned, I guess that was very enjoyable. Going over to the water-fall, the water is crystal-clear blue, and like a mirror. Stepping in the waters not cold or hot, but it's nice. I just noticed that I'm full blown exposed. Looking over to the tree, Lawrence is trying to unbuckle his boots but he's struggling like no tomorrow. "Having trouble?" "N-no ... not at all, I'll be in with you in moments away." It didn't take Lawrence long to disassemble his boots, but being overly excited he's running down the tree-hill trying not to fall down trying to take off his shirt. "Here I come!" Being soaked by him, splashing his way in he literally sunk to the bottom because someone jumped in the deep end, but I watched in hunger as he swam so perfectly , I guess he's skilled at this...

After watching Lawrence swim like a fish, he spotted my anticipation and started to swim to me with a smile. "Like what you see?" "Oh Now you're just showing off." "What I can't show off my stuff?" "Well, you can ... And so can I. I know I'm not as good of a swimmer as good as Lawrence is, but I guess I'm okay. I felt like he deserves payback so I swam literally over his lap. "Hmm, Clever girl... How about we go to the other side of the waterfall or... we can stay in front of the waterfall and save our other secret place?" "... We can go to the other side... I-I'm excited..."

Before going to the other part, we stopped at the waterfall. "Alice, Wait..." "Wha-" He kissed me by surprise. I feel really short, however the water is up to my neck, But to Lawrence, and it's up to his upper abdomen - covered in stitches. Finally making it over to the other side - it's beautiful~! It's closed off; the walls are sapphire and amethyst, a black-barked cherry tree, and black rose petals' are scattering through the air. "I feel like Eve and Adam ..." "How Come?" "Well, one was completely exposed and was the only two in our own secret world...k-kind of." I can't stop staring at his body-He's pale, but has a slight strong build. "Still like what you see?" I blushed uncontrollably; I looked at his body with hunger, desire, even lust.

***********************************TO BE CONTINUED************************************


	3. Chapter 3:Passionate Kisses

"Want more?" "Mmmhmm.'

After rolling around in the grass and furiously kissing each other, Lawrence pins my legs down and held my arms and wrists up over my head. "Am I hurting you?" "No, it's kind of arousing." He loosened his grip to maneuver his mouth to my right breast; his tongue swirled around the sensitive place of my breast. Moaning while he did this , he giggled before he bit me .His hands left my body to were just his lips were trailing all over and around my body. Once he started to kiss lower - passionately . I arched my back through out every peck and nibble he delivered. Soon as he made his way to my area. Lawrence plunged his tongue into my hole, sucked on two or three of his fingers before using them to arouse my Clitoris, I nearly bursted in screams. "Mm, you taste wonderful." I couldn't help to curl/grip my fingers through his longer silver hair. "Ah…, Ah… haa…." Taking out his tongue he replaced it with his fingers massaging my inside then lifting his fingers, thrusting up faster and faster till my back arched furiously making him thrust harder with pure excitement.

I trembled and screamed even louder till' I exploded into pure ecstasy, I opened my eyes lazily smiling looking down to Lawrence who still had his hand in me pulled it out slowly licking up the honey I produced. "Mmm, delicious, had enough?" "Hah… yeah…" Coming up to kiss me, but pushes inside of me by surprise. "*gasp*" Crooning down to my neck he whispered "I'll be gentle… I promise." Every time he thrusted, his hips grinded on mines lightly. Grabbing my hips, he used them to add more of a bigger spark. Every time he thrusted I started to meet him halfway, I got tighter and a few thrusts he stopped , lifting my left leg over his sholder using it drove me groaned in excitement mixed with pleasure-he was getting our magic moments felt like ours;Tears from time to time ran down my face;the way he thrusted is heavanly,and I lovd every inch of it. "I can't take anymore, I'm Exploding ~!" As I reached my end my walls clenched around his length causing him to release seconds after I did, we screamed together as our eyes filled with passion. Coming to an end Lawrence laid on my chest, both of us are heavily breathing comforting each other, trying to recompose ourselves. "I… Love you …" Wow , this was the first time of many times he'd told me he loves me , I still remember the first.

Leaving the garden I can barely walk. "I can carry you , if you like." Being carried by Lawrence was comforting. "Lawrence, do you think Ciel will let me come home …?" "We'll have to see once we get there." I feel like a small child, being carried by Unny. Making our way back to the Phantomhive Manor we were greeted by Mr. Tanaka . "Hoh…Hoh…Hoh…"


	4. Chapter 4:Coming Home

****** RECAPP****" , I'm wondering if you'll let my Alice can come home with me?" "Alright, but what do I get in return?" "Next time you visit our shop, you won't need to bestow the choicest of laughter." "Fine, as long as she's safe, also; I heard of the good news, Congrats. I almost forgot to give you a gift Alice." Sebastian walked over to hand me a small blue ribboned box. It's a blue sapphire necklace. "I love it" "*Blush*I-it's a gift, you're a wonderful maid, and I wanted to show my appreciation to you: You see it matches my ring." Ciel's ring looks just like the necklace but a smaller gem. "Thank You Ciel." He's so adorable; he's like the little brother which I've never had. "Until next time, Ms. Alice." Sebastian spoke his term in a somewhat sad, but happy, I guess I was a big help. "Oh, and also, you'll be paid in generous amounts in pounds Ms. Alice, be on the lookout." Ciel is honorable and generous. ~

It feels so comforting to be home. I haven't been home in almost 3 months. "Where's Koda?"(Our Kitten Child) "Hmm? Oh, he's around." "How did you even manage to eat~?" "Easy, make cookies~!" "Lawrence, cookies aren't a meal!" "They're quite filling to me." "Ah. Well how many do you even eat in a day? 3 Dozen?" "No, just a dozen. Ha-ha, I eat less than you think I do. But I am responsible, I fed Koda everyday-he is our kitten child – how you say." After calling his name once he ran from the top of the bookshelf. "Mew …..~" He's grown so much!" "Someone is happy to see you." Picking him up, he pawed my nose then leaning down to put his cold nose onto mine. "I love you too..." "Where are you going?" "None of your concern~" "I'm not done with you always eating cookies." "You see that I'm happy and healthy." "I'll call you cookie monster if you keep on ~!" "Oh, I think I've already devoured your cookie, and you know you enjoyed it." "You, *sigh*Lawrence come here, please." I looked up with my sad puppy –eyed look. "N-now Alice, don't do it, you're making me feel guilty, Oh, alright, come here." He scooped me up into a cradling hug. "I just care about you that's all." "And I care for you so much too..." I let my voice drop till' it was petite and somewhat child-like. "I k now you do, and it's another reason why I'm madly bananas for you." "Maybe you can teach me how to cook tonight?******ENDING RECAPPP***********

"Well, what time is it now?" "It's only 4:46" "We have loads of time , to the kitchen !" "*sigh* Alice , do I really need to put up my hair ?" "Yes, I'm putting mine up to, we don't want our hair in the food , do we ?" "No, but I feel silly ; I feel like the ppony-tails up too high." "You look as handsome as always. ok hands clean,and the ingredients are all ready to be cooked. We decided to make a simple dish; spagetti , it's simple and very easy. ( I'm testing Lawrence to see if he knows what to do) " We need to do a ingredient check, A (nickname ) .""Alright, homemade tomato sauce from Grelle.""Check~!" "Angel hair pasta "" Check " "Ground Turkey ""qui~!" "Uh, oregano, parsely, salt , pepper, and thyme for good measure ?" "All correct, see lawrecne you can do this...~!" After only 20 minutes of watching Lawrence, he's really capable of cooking anything almost. The season is early/middle winter, our dinner should be quite enjoyable . "*sigh* Dinner was amazing ~!" "I told you you'd be able to cook without burning up the kitchen or burning off your eyebrows *mwah* " " I love your surprise kisses ." "Aww, why so red faced dearie ?" "Hm, no reason , my dear but -" He pulled me extremely close and pulled up his bangs, he looks nice with his hair pulled up ."Remember what happend earlier, my dearest Alice. " "I...I..I..I" " It can happen right now if you want it to , hmm How about we go to bed early tonight, lock the bedroom door, close ever blind and have alot more fun than what we did in our secret garden ? Hm, my sweet ?" "I-I'm still wobbly from when we were by the willow tree., also I-I'm tired . Y-you wore me out today." " Hmm, but next time if you look like something savory and delicious, I'm going to eat you till you cry. (*sing-song like*) *wink* "Oh and also , don't worry bout' the kitchen, I'll clean up while you relax those feet of yours , Ok?" "Uh.. O-k..." "Good Girl.~3" Goodness ~! If we keep up our active love life there'll be a little one coming around soon ...!

Seemingly Koda is very well trained, not like obedience mostly but he's swift and graceful. "I'm done with the dishes. " I dosed off on the living room sofa . "Sweet Heart , I'm done with the kitchen ." "Are you ?" He lowered his voice to were it was a sweet whisper; "I washed every pot, spoon , fork, plate, knife, and butterknife and cup." "*sigh*I'll check..." Going downstairs, The floor has been mopped, the dishes are entirely spottless, and there isn't a crumb insight..!" "Wow , you did clean up the kitchen." "So do I get a reward?" "I wont' make you go to bed without cuddling." "So I get the cuddles, yes ?" " Yes, you get them .3."

Getting ready for bed , Lawrence comes from no where while I'm in the shower ! O_O "What in the HELL are you doing ?!" "Taking a shower ." "Can you wait till I'm done at least ?!" "No, I'm already soaked in water and soap so why should I ? We've seen every inch of eachother, so it's not like we didn't right ?" "*sigh* Right, fine ; just sya over there." If your wondering, we have a fairly arge shower. After showering , I feel extremely refreshed and energized but I'm still sleepy. Retiring into bed, Lawrence and I have a star -off in bed. "What's wrong ?" "Hm, Nothing , I was just thinking ; If we do have children before were married , will our parents be shameful ?" "*chuckle * Why should they be ? They've been wanting grand-children since forever ! Even Though It'll bring the shunning punishment from our other family members." "True , but our parents wont' care , they just really want babies. Anyways I don't careif we do it's our decision and choice , if they shunn us -our other relatives, we'll just ignore their treatment and won't invite them to our wedding~." "Very good point,hm *Snuggle* unny, do we have to work tomorow ?" "Dunno , we'll have to call -first thing tomorow." "*cuddle* Goodnight." "*mwah* Night , my sweet .


	5. Chapter 5:Surgery

Waking up, we both feel very refreshed and energized. Whether or not knowing if we go to work today, we still get dressed and ready for work today; while eating a good breakfast, I feel a really bad pain in the bottom of my stomach. "What's wrong?" "I don't know why, but I have this terrible pain in the bottom of my stomach." "Are you sure you don't have to go?" "*wince*It's not that type of distress, and it's not the other time either. I-I'm positive." "We'll have to call for a doctor when we come home to have you looked at." After a grueling day at work, we didn't leave till' 7:00 and Grell wanted to be bubbly around Unny. "Still, you are cute, but how about I steal him from you and show him a better time than you can ~! 3" And finally, I snapped – I grabbed him by his bow-tie and bought him down to my height. "I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT!" I stomped off to go clock out loudly growling and grumbling. Clocking out Knox caught me before I was about to leave. "Where are you heading?" "*sigh* I'm leaving to go home, I'm done for today." "Where's Unny –Sempai?" "I left him standing with that red-headed thing I call I colleague, I snapped on him because he's mean, he always says that I'm boring and a plain Jaine; He's so insultive ~!" "I don't think you're a plain Jaine at all, you're sweet, energetic, and adorable." "Thanks." "Well, I'll go talk to Grell –sempai about calling something as sweet and cool as you something so terrible , bye ~!"

I went home by myself, showered and lay in bed till Lawrence came home; I curled up into a ball underneath our poufy comforter so he wouldn't be able to see me. He didn't sit but I felt his eyes burning through the sheets with fear and worry. "A-Alice …, you okay?" I didn't want to respond, the pain in my stomach came back. I felt him drop down to his knees to make an attempt to peek through the covers to find me. "Come out…please; I know you're in a brutal amount of pain but I want to see you." I tried my best to hold in my tears, but they arrived quietly, escaping my eyes. The pain was beginning to be unbearable. Sobbing lightly, I crawled slowly from the covers to were only my head was peeking through where he peeked from also.

"You scared Grell a lot. *chuckle* He deserved it, I don't think your plain, I think you're quite lovely. William cracked his staff over that thick head of his (Grell). See nobody thinks you're plain but him! He wants to come over and apologize but he's afraid you're going to bite his head off. I also told him why you exploded; he feels bad and wants to bring you an apology /get well soon gift." "Is it just him who's coming over?" "Well, William and Ronald are going out to get you get well soon gifts also. Are you okay with some company?" I rustled from the covers and scooted into his arms. "I'm fine with company. But the doctor is he coming soon?" "Well, #1 it's not just our friends from work, #2 it's more than one doctor and #3 their not all male ." "W-well *wince*who are they?" "They've been dying to see you for a very long time. But I need for you to get back in bed; technically you're still my sick little kitten. After Lawrence tucked me back into bed, he went downstairs to greet the so called 'doctors' at the front door. I heard numerous voices, 2 are feminine and 1 is male. "Is she awake?" "She's wide awake." "It's been so long since we've seen her." While our guests and Lawrence Turned the corner into our bedroom, I hear a familiar voice, I know this voice….. It's my Mother….." "*Sobbing* my baby, Alice … You're Alive!" I started to tear up as well; it's been almost a year since I last saw my mother. The two other people stood in advance to take in the reunited moment, I remember them both, Their Lawrence's parents; Victor and Mary. Unny looks just like his father but younger. He's tall, and extremely handsome –Heh, Father like Son! His hair is light – somewhat close to Platinum Blonde with white. His eyes are familiar –they're shinigami but they're specked with gold in the irises. We have the same eyes~! His mother is very lovely; she's pale and has long silver hair, I guess Lawrence gets his hair from her.

"You don't remember us Alice?" "N-no…" "We're your Aunt& Uncle!" "U-uncle …?" "Yes, plus Lawrence here isn't the only legendary reaper in our family." "Then who is?" "Me, I'm the original Grimm reaper!" "He's death sweetheart." I-I'm speechless. O_O "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" My mother wanted to say it, and she did. "Honey, you and Lawrence are part of a noble family in Siberia so I and your father are relatively close with Victor and Mary Ever since day one. "When Lawrence was born , we'd already decided that we'd have a child. 3 years later You were born, Lawrence was only 3, The first day we introduced everyone to our new arrival, he never left from the side of your crib; Growing up, you two would never play with anyone else but each other, that's when all of us- Me, your father, Mary and Victor decided that you two were destined to be married in the future." "Well, we - I mean I called you all to come because I know how you all wanted to see us, plus you're the best doctors I know." "So what's wrong with our niece?" "W-well…I-I have a bad pain in the bottom/side of my stomach."

After being examined from my mother, Aunt and Uncle; they've made the diagnosis of my appendix . "Alice, we have to remove your appendix." "You're referring to surgery?" "Yes, we can start the surgery, we have all of the surgery tools and medicine we need." "Lawrence, I-I'm not sure if we should?" "Hun, you couldn't be in safer hands, my Parents and your mother are wonderful doctors-practitioners of high medicine." "*sigh* Alright… we can start.


	6. Chapter 6:Presents From Charmers

Waking up from the surgery feels like I was only sleeping for a few moments, even though I was under heavy morphine, I was out like a light. "Alice, we were able to take it without any harm to your other organs or blood loss. You'll make a full-healthy recovery!" Sitting up is kind of hard, at least Lawrence is home. "Here, let me help you." After fluffing my pillows and straightening the comforter he went downstairs and came back 3 minutes later. "I made you some soup." "Y-you made soup? What kind?" "Your Favorite, tomato with cheese bread." "Aww, you didn't burn down the kitchen did you?" "Hahaha, no, actually it's really clean." "Is my mother and auntie and uncle still here?" "Heh, their downstairs." "Oh, okay, if you don't mind, can you stay here with me, please?" "Of course I don't like leaving you by yourself. Anyway, Grell, William, and Knox are here too. Their eating dinner with mummy, father, and my future mummy in law. "You cooked dinner for everyone?" "Yes, I went down to the market while you were in surgery. I made too much I think, that's why their eating (Knox, Grell, And William) But the reason why I made you soup and toast, because I know that it's your favorite, it won't upset your stomach and plus, it's a gentle dinner." "Thank you; but did you eat?" "Yes I ate; I had ham with some marmite." "Hmm, sounds good. The soup is amazing and so is the bread!" "I'm glad you like my cooking. 3"

************************************************** *********************************** Finishing up my last bites of my bread; Grell, William, and Ron- I-mean Knox came upstairs sheepishly smiling with at least 3 gifts each in their hands. Grell came through being the first of the trio to say hello. I felt Grell's guilt radiating throughout the room. "H-hi Alice, I-I'm sorry about yesterday, Lawrence explained everything to me, I didn't know you were ill. Knox told me about how much I call you a plain Jaine; I called you that because you're so quiet and sweet, really pretty. I didn't think it would make you mad, I'm sorry. I bought these for you, I hope you like them." Of course the boxes are red.

The first box he handed me inside is a ruby heart with gold vines. "Thank you, I love it!" "I have 2 more and I bought you red roses; I'll put them right on your nightstand. "Aww, your very sweet, but, y-you didn't have to buy me all of these things." "No, I needed to, I felt extremely guilty for earlier. The next box is bigger; it's a pretty red dress that has bows on the sleeves. "Ooh, it's very pretty." "When I bought the dress, I wanted it for myself, but it's too short for my figure-*Chuckle*I'm as flat as a board ~ Silly me!" {*Thinking in my head *Well of course (dumbass….) you're a man!} "No matter what I still like the dress, Grell." Getting to the last box, I-I think it's a pair of shoes, *open* {Ha-ha I'm right ~!"} There red and white baby doll heels. "I thought you'd look like a doll, when I picked them out, I couldn't resist buying them." "Y-you want me to try these on?" "I would like you to. Come on now, take off that black nightgown~!" "Grell, I can't, I'm still…" "Come on now, I want to see you on the dress. *lift*"

I guess the scar from the surgery caught his eye. "Oh my goodness, I-I'm so sorry, I-I thought you didn't have the surgery yet!" "*pull down**sigh* No…. it's fine , once I'm better wear everything to work; the dress, the shoes and the necklace once my scar heals and my father in law says it's safe." "You mean the handsome man downstairs who looks like an older undertaker?" "Wha-….yes." I guess Grell went downstairs to ogle at Lawrence's dad. "Hey, you're looking as pretty as ever!" I guess Knox is quite the charmer. "I brought you these." Opening the first box, I now have a gold and emerald gemmed bracelet. "You don't like it, do you? Damn it! He told me to get thing!" "No, No, Knox I like, it's very pretty!" "Oh, *phew**blushing* I-I thought it matched your eyes, they sparkle." "Easy tiger, she is taken you know." William walked and talked smiling warmly. This is the first time in a long while I've seen him smile. "How do you feel, Alice?" "I-I'm a little sore, but I feel never the better." "Wonderful, also you will not have to worry about the extra reports and the ones that are on your desk waiting to be filed. To admit it, I've hired Lawrence to do them and I now I pay him extra/double his salary , But I wish I could promote him but he's already legendary and it's not of my authority.

"Hey, Will-sama, what did you buy for Alice-Chan?" "None of your concern. Alice…these are for you." "Before opening my gifts from Will, Unny came upstairs. "What did you get?" "Just wait n' see." My first gift from William, it's a Baby-doll coat that's black with white fur cuffs and purple lace ribbons over the buttons. "I love all of my gifts, b-but; it's not Christmas just yet you know, it's not for another couple of weeks." "Heh-Heh; this doesn't mean that you can't get gifts early, we all think your lovely, we wanted to show our appreciation and Grell needed to show his apology or he'd have a broken skull from me , William, And Ronald.

"Alice, I bought these for you." "Lawrence, what are they?" "Just open it, and find out dearie." I find skull heads and cross-bone earrings, in the eye sockets are diamonds. "Do you like them?" "Like them, I Love them~!" I brought him down to the bed to wrap my arms around him. "Well me, Grell-Sempai, and Will-Sama have to get back to work or administrative will have our butts in jars. Get well soon! Seeing those three leave was happy but sad, I needed more sleep. "Well aren't you just my spoiled queen." "*pout*O3O I can't help it, they think that I'm adorable." "And you are, plus your very attractive." "*blushing*I'm not right now ~! I'm in my nightgown and my hair is very messy." "Oh stop, you look fine, nothing but a good brushing and a pretty bow and you'll look like a doll getting ready for slumber." "Oh, how come every-one calls me a baby doll or a china doll?" "Because your pale and you have a petite face with pretty eyes that gleam and shine no matter what sort of lighting, and that figure of yours is quite noticeable." Somehow I know that he's about to lock the bedroom door.

"It's amazing how you have a heavy natural bust*grab* and their so soft and squishy*squeeze*." I guess he's getting comfortable he's nuzzling into my neck. "L-Lawrence we have company! What if they walk in!?" "Oh, don't worry, I locked the door." I knew it! "I can't, ah-n; I'm still sore!" "Hm,*mwah* you won't have to do anything but enjoy your next present." Saying that he started to lift up my nightgown. "What a lovely scar, pity; you can barely see it, it has its own unique beauty." After saying that he inched his hand lower and lower, till his fingers slipped in. "Mmm, no! We can't! They'll suspect something if we keep on like this!" "Stop being a nervous nelly, I still need to give you your present *Thrust*" "Ah….! Can't I-it wait?!" "It can, but I prefer to give certain gifts early.


	7. Chapter 7:Our Bedroom

It had been at least 20 minutes since anyone tried to come in our bedroom; Lawrence gave me a look that made me quiver with pleasure…. He loves being intriguing, he knows just how to make me tick. He went from grabbing to biting to sucking then stripping- He didn't yet have his pants off but his shirt was thrown across the room like lightning. He crawled, over me, hovering to were his hair tickled my newly exposed stomach-While I squirmed underneath him, he giggled with amusement. "Heh, you squirm a lot. Just relax. You're very jumpy." He trailed his lips up from my navel to my own lips – hungrily savoring them, he wanted to be sneaky; slipping in his tongue – twisting it around, tying little sweet knots with mine. He started to lower his hand down. Rubbing the outside of my underwear, tracing his finger up and down the middle of the seam making them moist with my juices. He pulled his tongue from my mouth; "Are you enjoying this?"

Noting the fact that he purred this into my ear made me moist even more. I managed to squeak out yes but it felt…choked … I guess this torment was amazing. Lawrence got the idea of being really grabby and seductive after my surgery and left hickey's down my neck….. Now how am I going to cover this up from everyone – My mother, my mother in law and my father in law! *knock-knock* "Are you two alive in there?" Lawrence left me swooning and breathless. I didn't even notice that his right hand was 2 fingers in me till I started to feel that spring …. "*Whisper* I-I thought that Knox, Grell, and William went back to work?!" "It seems as if Grell wants to keep us company." "Y-you don't mean?!" "No, I'm kidding, I want to keep you all for myself and I'm not going to share. And he wasn't lying. He didn't want anything nor no-one to interfere; He thrusted down slowly but added more pressure each time. "Come For me….Come for me…. as hard as you can." I was so close to fulfilling his desire, Seconds later we were rudely interrupted "Do I have to break down the door?" "He pulled his fingers out and whispered "Heh, pretend like your fast asleep." I started to shuffle underneath the covers, minutes later really started to feel sleepy, I'd gotten comfortable fast.

"Be very quiet. I just put her to sleep; she's still very weak and fragile." "Oh, sorry! I wanted to say good bye once more to Alice, M-may I stop by tomorrow?" "That's if she feels better, if she's able to walk around and doesn't mind company, then yes; I overheard you trying to force her into her new dress you bought her, you have to be careful; like I said –she's very fragile at the moment." "Aww, ok well we're about to leave." "Ok, goodbye.*sigh*….Now that he's out of our hair …." "*Snoring lightly*Zzzz." "She fell asleep! Grell talks too much! Well, my fragile dove does need her rest or she won't heal properly." "Well where's Alice?" "Asleep, she started to get tired after Grell tried to put her in a dress he bought her." "Aww that tired? We needed to talk to her." "About…?" "Womanly Things, son!" "How come dad gets to know, but I can?" "Because, he listened but we made him solemnly promise not to tell her, that's why." "Fine! Mom wins this round.*grumble*" "Stop Grumbling!" "Alright!"

****************** {An Hour and 30 minutes later} *******************

"Lawrence, its best that you call us first to tell us if she's well enough for company." "I will, her medicine is on the counter right?" "I moved it to your nightstand about an hour ago, In fact; she's so adorable when she sleeps!" "Indeed she is mother." "Son, we'll be taking our leave, Remember to call if you if you two have any problems or trouble." "We will – well, I will." "*Sigh* Ok, you two, please be safe. You've done a terrific job keeping my daughter from the angels." "Heh, I try my best, she's my everything. Goodnight."

I woke up feeling no warmth next to me; I guess Lawrence is still up. "*Dazed* W-where's everybody?" "They've already left; you went to sleep when Grell, Knox and William left." He carried me back upstairs to our bedroom, placing me gently on the bed –trying not to put any pressure on my side. "Heh, sweetheart; why are you out of bed?" "It was quiet and I started to feel lonely." "Hmm, it's late; it's 12:45 in the morning. I suppose it's time for the both of us to get some sleep." "Lawrence…?" He'd just finished unbuckling his boots and laid on the bed facing me. "Yes…dear…?" "What did aunt May and Mother want to tell me?" "They wouldn't tell me, they told father, but he promised not to tell." "Oh, ok…." "*Snuggle* don't let it bother you, it'll put stress on you and its bad." "Oh….ok. I-I love you…." "I love you too." "Love you more…" "*mwah* I love you most."


	8. Chapter 8:The Day Ahead

Waking up, I feel much better than yesterday. Lawrence wasn't with me in bed. Sneaking downstairs, I nearly tripped over the rug, well; technically I did. "Alice, what happened?!" "Ow, I-I tripped over the rug trying to come downstairs." "Heh, you're a klutz." While saying that he pulled me close. His lips nearly touched mine. "Why so red, my dear?" "I-it's nothing." I can see through his bangs, his eyes are gleaming ." "Good morning, my sweet." "M-morning…" Technically we stared at each other for minutes. He leaned down to my face. I felt him breathing. "How do you feel?" "I-I'm fine, I feel much better, b-better than yesterday."

"Hm, that's good, maybe we can finish were we left off last night, my special present: I still need to give to you." "I-I-I…" My face flared, my cheeks are burning. "You look innocent, Heh, am I scaring you?" "N-no … you look intriguing." "Oh…? Well how about we go upstairs?" "N-not right now. We should eat breakfast. What should I cook?" "No… you should let me cook, your still entirely too weak." "I'm just a little sore." "Ok, well you can go back upstairs to sleep. I want you to heal properly. Go ahead*smack*" "*shriek*" He grabbed ….my ass….Those hands…. I should wring his neck- well…. he already has a scar around it… & his pinkie…and his abdomen.

He's trying to hide something; maybe Lawrence is just trying to be very sweet (as always). Wait… But he's always like this. It's just that he's so silly I never know if something's wrong with him; Or if he needs me. After being sent upstairs by Lawrence and his grabby claws, it only took me minutes to fall asleep. "…lice...Alice…Alice?" "Nnnh?" "Breakfast is ready." I sat up slowly; like I said, I was still sleepy. "Your too sweet, Breakfast ….in bed?" "Yes, I hope you'll enjoy it. He kissed my forehead gently; they always make me feel warm. He prepared everything: eggs, scones, bacon &fruit. Just by looking at it made my mouth water and stomach growl. "I'm making tea, but it's not ready yet, I'm waiting on the water to boil." II heard the kettle whistling downstairs. "Lawrence, I think the waters done." "Huh? Oh! I'll be right back!"

I started to eat, the fruit has been freshly cut, and the scones have spread on one and jam on the other. Once Lawrence came back with tea, I'm in the middle of my eggs. "Heh, I made our favorite; Earl Grey. I remembered to only put 4 cubes of sugar; you don't like it too sweet." Heh, he knows me entirely too well; But him on the other hand, he loves his tea and coffee sugary. No wonder he laughs at anything and smiles and giggle like someone put some type of laughing drug in whatever he eats. "Mm, Breakfast is wonderful dear, but; It'll be better if you can eat me ….I m-mean eat breakfast with me. *Blush* O/O" "Oh? I can do both of those things, so which of them do you want me to do?" He knew what I wanted- *Damn* He read my mind and he knows all of what I'm thinking right now*Damn Him*. My heart raced, he's a charmer just by being in his presence. I calmed myself by sipping on my tea. "*Sigh* Well,… Like I said – I want you to eat breakfast with me.

After eating breakfast, we went up onto the roof. "Wow… It's beautiful, the sun is peaking over the rooftops and the snow is glistening rooftop is covered in snow. "Lawrence, how about we go back inside to change out of our night-clothing. So we won't get sick or freeze, I'm kind of chilled." I only had on my long sleeved purple night-gown and my lace robe. It's very thin for a robe-it's more of a bathrobe. "How about I make more tea while you get dressed?" "That's fine." Going upstairs I have no idea what to wear. So, I went to my dress wardrobe. "Purple, Dark Blue, Or Wine Red or black." I have at least 3 dresses each of those colors. "Ugh, I've worn these before, I'll check upstairs-upstairs. Going up to the dress parlor. Heh, we have a dress parlor and a funeral parlor, so many parlors. Like I said, going upstairs to the dress parlor, I spotted the mannequins in the farthest corner. "He made 2 more dresses?"

The 2 were black, and grey. The black one caught my eye first. It's a little 'bove knee with slightly frilly sleeves. "These are cute." I don't think I'm supposed to see these." I decided to leave just in case if there for Christmas or my birthday- Yes , my birthday is coming up soon; I hurried into our bedroom; scrambling into my wardrobe just to put on my royal dark blue dress with my winter boots. "Are you ready?" When he called me from downstairs, it shocked me; I dressed myself quickly and ran downstairs. "Won't you be cold?" "No, I'll be fine." In fact, he only had on a simple shirt and black straight-legged pants. "Lawrence goes get one of your coats." "….*he stared at me pleadingly*" And I scowled him back. "Go…Now…."

After making Lawrence get his coat, we'd finally gotten back onto the rooftop, I remembered about the telescope in the garden shed. "Alice we really don't need it right now, it's mostly for night time. When the stars are gleaming. Ihihihihihiiii~!"

I don't know why he laughs at my bluntness so don't ask…..

"We're not going to spend the entire day up here, are we?" "No, it's just that up here is nice and it's not that windy." "Just checking, we need to go to our parlor, Heh; our_ guests are probably piling up everywhere. Hahaha." "*Thinking* _His laughis so_ powerful; that some of it rubbed off on me." _"No! Silly-derp-man~! We worked yesterday, and plus if they need to reach us, they have my number, yours, the house and the parlor." "Ohh~ FuuFuuFuu… I tend to forget sometime, oh what would I do without you OwO" "*Thinking* Let me see-Crash and Burn?*." Lawrence and I are thinking if we should hire a (n) apprentice overtime, he's been teaching me how to clean up the dead, make them "_**Beautiful**_" for their final – eternal slumber(How he puts it).He e I've gotten better than how I started. The first time Lawrence taught me how to open up the human Skull-using the saw; blood splattered on me, him, and all over my face and glasses. I didn't go crazy because Lawrence had already beaten me to it by laughing till no tomorrow. Opening up the shop, we had to clean someone who was shot- a thief perhaps. "Lawrence what happened to this fellow?" I opened up his chest cavity- I looked in awe; Fascinated. *Thinking In my head/thoughts. This is amazing. His lungs are nice and pink and seem extremely healthy!* I removed his lungs delicately , placing them in the basins, then his liver- I want a sample, to examine underneath the microscope, I'm going to take a blood sample also, We also need this for the autopsy records. My least favorite organ to take out is the stomach; the gastro acids have a smell that makes me gag. I guess Lawrence is used to it or either he doesn't breathe. Maybe he's immune. I'd finally gotten to my favorite organ; the heart-the biggest muscle. After looking in marvel, I drained the blood and removed his intestines and other bodily fluids. Were supposed to remove them because if we don't- their bodies will rot quickly, decaying, leaving a series of terrible smells.  
"Autopsy report of Eric Peters. Age 23, Cause of Death – Shot to the back severing his spine following to penetrating his heart. Weight – 152/Height 5'11. I closed him up, stitching up his chest cavity. My stitching isn't as great as Unny's, but it needs more practice. Lawrence thinks that it's great and nice but, I think that my craftsmanship is bad.

*Sigh* It took me 2 hours to get him cleaned up for his eternal rest.

I love helping Lawrence with his customers. I'm not the best assistant/undertaker like he is, but I try my best to at least make them look better than how they did during their final moment. Every time I fix up a customer, Lawrence praises me for doing a _**tremendous**___job. But that's what he thinks.

….I guess it takes practice…..

In the middle of examining a blood sample. I heard the doorbell chime. I looked from the doorway to see who it is. I have to be cautious; Lawrence will try anything to scare me or our customers. "*Ahem* is there anyone home?" I know that voice, Sebastian. Before I had the chance to say anything, Lawrence jumped from his coffin against the wall. "Lord Earl, Have you come for information?" "Well not exactly, I've come to pay Alice, she was a tremendous amount of help to Sebastian, plus; the other three learned a thing or two from her during her stay." "Wow, you must've made a BIG__difference while you were out there for those 2 months." "I guess I did." Sebastian walked over to mw with a certain warm smile. "Good Day to you, dear Alice. My master greatly appreciated your stay, help and he really would love to show his gratitude to you.

Being over there, the first days everything was really chaotic. But every time, Sebastian taught me everything of being a servant. Ciel had 3 medium sized bags. Are they shillings or pounds? I wondered.  
"In total, I've you 35,000 pounds, we'll be taking our leave now, and we see that you two have clients at this moment. We will stop by later on if we are done for the day and I'm not tired; Goodbye, Alice. "Alice, this is a lot of money." "I know to them this is nothing, but to us – this is plenty!" "This is almost as much as I make a month." "You make money?" "Yes! Dearie! How else do you think I keep the lights on – reaping souls?" "No, I was joking, we both make money." "We have a bank –account you know." "Oh we do?" "Certainly, what did you think I locked up all of our money?" "Yes and No." "Heeheehee." There is one thing I haven't told you though." His voice had lost its laugh; he peered through his bangs and looked down at me.

"Remember how we said that we don't care what other people think if we have children before we're married. Hmm?" "Uh, Umn Hmn." "Well, all of the money I've been making reaping souls- I've been saving it up… for our future." "O-our… future….?" He got behind me, letting his hands come down to my stomach, rubbing it lightly. "Our future, by this I mean our children; babies precisely. If we do conceive early, we'll have money for everything: clothes, a crib, food and every other good thing a baby might need." He went from rubbing my stomach to poking it. "Lawrence….why are you so effectuated with my stomach?" "Not your stomach,*whispers* …your womb." This sunt shivers up and down my spine. "W-why?" "Why, why not?" A ladies womb is very delicate. Women such as you have very very very precious gifts, which produce new life. Hmm, no matter how many times I say this but, you'll be a wonderful mother. This is why I….I….want a family, Alice; Nothing big-*Chuckle* I don't want 7 kids, I just want a family, I'm ready to be someone's father and Someone's Husband."

"Well I am your fiancé." "Quite, but I want you to be my wife." "Well Christmas Holiday is almost here, maybe we can start planning our future." "Oh?" He blushed surprisingly smiling hard baring me his ghostly white teeth. "Babies,…..Babies Lawrence…""Oh I know; but why wait, when we can start now…?""B-because! I want to wait somewhat. Lawrence I know you really want kids and as do I, but I-I'm. I….." "You what, tell me please." I started to sob. I love him but I fear what everyone else would say- Family…., Friends,….I looked up my eyes red and puffy; it scared Him I saw through his bangs his eyes struck cold. I'd finally said it –well screamed : "I'm scared that I won't be a great mother!"

Lawrence embraced me as soon as I finished my statement. I exhaled into his cloak, sobbing; his smell relieved me. "Alice, look at me!" He was serious that he pulled his fringe with an expression as serious as a heart attack. He cupped my puffy red face wiping my tears with his thumbs. "No matter how many times I will say this, but, you will be fine! If we _**ever…EVER**_ need help; we can go to our parents for help! They'll teach us everything we need to know! I sniffled….But smiled because of Lawrence's comforting smile warmed me up. He hugged me again running his hand through my hair – soothing me.

We spent the entire day up at the parlor; we had a total number of 6 _**guests**_ today and we spent a total of 3 hours on almost everybody. I'm tired and it's only 7:35, we still have to report to work to file some extra reports that they give us like for homework or some junk. "*Sigh* Lawrence, do we have to report today; I'm sort of drowsy, I want to leave and go home to sleep, can we report to work tomorrow; first thing in the morning?" "Heh, we can but you know how William can get, if he needs work done; he'll get it done ….ASAP!" "He's strict and uptight." We got a call on or way over to headquarters. "It's William. The reports that I wanted today can wait until tomorrow, Good evening to you both." "I guess William read that pretty little mind of yours." "Oh hush you." I glared up at him. He chuckled. "I'm kidding, the only person who can is me~" "Oh, so what am I thinking about now?"

"Let's go home and find out , my dear sweet luv,Ihiihiihiiii3"


	9. Chapter 9: The End Of the Day

*Thinking In my head/thoughts. This is amazing. His lungs are nice and pink and seem extremely healthy!* I removed his lungs delicately , placing them in the basins, then his liver- I want a sample, to examine underneath the microscope, I'm going to take a blood sample also, We also need this for the autopsy records. My least favorite organ to take out is the stomach; the gastro acids have a smell that makes me gag. I guess Lawrence is used to it or either he doesn't breathe. Maybe he's immune… I'd finally gotten to my favorite organ; the heart-the biggest muscle. After looking in marvel, I drained the blood and removed his intestines and other bodily fluids. Were supposed to remove them because if we don't- their bodies will rot quickly, decaying, leaving a series of terrible smells.

"Autopsy report of Eric Peters. Age 23, Cause of Death – Shot to the back severing his spine following to penetrating his heart. Weight – 152/Height 5'11. I closed him up, stitching up his chest cavity. My stitching isn't as great as Unny's, but it needs more practice. Lawrence thinks that it's great and nice but, I think that my craftsmanship is bad.

*Sigh* It took me 2 hours to get him cleaned up for his eternal rest.

I love helping Lawrence with his customers. I'm not the best assistant/undertaker like he is, but I try my best to at least make them look better than how they did during their final moment. Every time I fix up a customer, Lawrence praises me for doing a tremendous job. But that's what he thinks.

….I guess it takes practice…..

In the middle of examining a blood sample. I heard the doorbell chime. I looked from the doorway to see who it is. I have to be cautious; Lawrence will try anything to scare me or our customers. "*Ahem* is there anyone home?" I know that voice, Sebastian. Before I had the chance to say anything, Lawrence jumped from his coffin against the wall. "Lord Earl, Have you come for information?" "Well not exactly, I've come to pay Alice, she was a tremendous amount of help to Sebastian, plus; the other three learned a thing or two from her during her stay." "Wow, you must've made a BIG difference while you were out there for those 2 months." "I guess I did." Sebastian walked over to mw with a certain warm smile. "Good Day to you, dear Alice. My master greatly appreciated your stay, help and he really would love to show his gratitude to you.

Being over there, the first days everything was really chaotic. But every time, Sebastian taught me everything of being a servant. Ciel had 3 medium sized bags. Are they shillings or pounds? I wondered.

"In total, I've given you 35,000 pounds, we'll be taking our leave now, and I see that you two have clients at this moment. We will stop by later on if we are done for the day and I'm not tired; Goodbye, Alice."*Chime* "…Alice, this is a lot of money." "I know ….to them this is nothing, but to us – this is plenty!" "This is almost as much as I make a month." "You make money?" "Yes! Dearie! How else do you think I keep the lights on – reaping souls?" "No, I was joking, we both make money." "We have a bank –account you know." "Oh we do?" "Certainly, what did you think I locked up all of our money?" "Yes and No." "Heeheehee. There is one thing I haven't told you though." His voice had lost its laugh; he peered through his bangs and looked down at me.

"Remember how we said that we don't care what other people think if we have children before we're married. Hmm?" "Uh, Umn Hmn." "Well, all of the money I've been making reaping souls- I've been saving it up… for our future." "O-our… future….?" He got behind me, letting his hands come down to my stomach, rubbing it lightly. "Our future, by this I mean our children; babies precisely. If we do conceive early, we'll have money for everything: clothes, a crib, food and every other good thing a baby might need." He went from rubbing my stomach to poking it. "Lawrence….why are you so effectuated with my stomach?" "Not your stomach luv,*whispers* …your womb." This sunt shivers up and down my spine. "W-why?" "Why…., why not… A ladies womb is very delicate!…Women such as you have very very very precious gifts, which produce new life. Hmm, no matter how many times I say this but, you'll be a wonderful mother. This is why I….I….want a family, Alice; Nothing big-*Chuckle* I don't want 7 kids, I just want a family, I'm ready to be someone's father and Someone's Husband."

"Well I am your fiancé." "Quite, but I want you to be my wife." "Well Christmas Holiday is almost here, maybe we can start planning our future." "Oh?" He blushed surprisingly smiling hard baring me his ghostly white teeth. "Babies,…..Babies Lawrence…""Oh I know; but why wait, when we can start now…?""B-because! I want to wait somewhat. Lawrence I know you really want kids and as do I, but I-I'm. I….." "You what, tell me please." I started to sob. I love him but I fear what everyone else would say- Family…., Friends,….I looked up my eyes red and puffy; it scared Him I saw through his bangs his eyes struck cold. I'd finally said it –well screamed : "I'm scared that I won't be a great mother!" I guess once I said it , It shocked him; His eyes were wide with fear.

Lawrence embraced me as soon as I finished my statement. I exhaled into his cloak, sobbing; his smell relieved me. "Alice, look at me!" He was serious his bangs were already up from his face with an expression as serious as a heart attack. He cupped my puffy red face wiping my tears with his thumbs. "No matter how many times I will say this, but, you will be fine! If we ever…EVER need help; we can go to our parents for help! They'll teach us everything we need to know! I sniffled….But smiled because of Lawrence's comforting smile warmed me up. He hugged me again running his hand through my hair – soothing me.

We spent the entire day up at the parlor; we had a total number of 6 guests today and we spent a total of 3 hours on almost everybody. I'm tired and it's only 7:35, we still have to report to work to file some extra reports that they give us like for homework or some junk. "*Sigh* Lawrence, do we have to report today; I'm sort of drowsy, I want to leave and go home to sleep, can we report to work tomorrow; first thing in the morning?" "Heh, we can but you know how William can get, if he needs work done; he'll get it done ….ASAP!" "He's strict and uptight." We got a call on or way over to headquarters. "It's William. The reports that I wanted today can wait until tomorrow, Good evening to you both." "I guess William read that pretty little mind of yours." "Oh hush you." I glared up at him. He chuckled. "I'm kidding, the only person who can is me~" "Oh, so what am I thinking about now?"

"Let's go home and find out, my dear sweet luv, Ihiihiihiiii3"


	10. Chapter 10: Our Future

As soon as I stepped through the doorway he pulled me close deeply inhaling my perfume scent of vanilla and blackberries. The scent of formaldehyde mixed in with Cologne toxicated my scenes, leaving me in a daze. . I wrapped my arms around his neck while tightening my grip his kisses got hungrier; targeting my lips, savoring them….. While kissing me he backed into the door closing it with his foot. He backed me up against the wall grinding on me, I felt his bulge against my thigh as he lifted my dress pressing against me even more; grinding harder on my pelvis. I moaned in our kiss. He wants the panty barrier between him and my – technically his "sweets box" to be gone.

He trailed kisses from my neck to my collarbone then trailing back up but this time biting and nibbling sweetly. He snaked down lower traveling down, going lower then stopping. He toying with the lace from the top of my thigh highs –wrapping his long fingers around my waist; kissing my thighs -the sheer hunger, passion, and longing. "Alice….?" My eyes were closed with my eyebrows shifting up, furrowing together -….he wants to eat. "….Hnh….?" I opened my eyes looking down to him staring up at me with a hungry-lusty look.

"I'm a bit hungry, and I'm in a mood for something sweet…" He started to nip around his special box, licking on my thighs. I groaned knocking my head back into the wall while he sucked on my clit through my lace panties. "Your already soaked…and you taste so sweet…like feint of sweet ripe berries!" He pulled them to the side and gave the first lazy lick on my lips then licking up the center making me squeal. "Being like this is difficult; I can't get to your juicy center." He sounded like a child who can't get their way. He lifted me wrapping my legs around his hips; Instead of trying to fumble our way up the stairs while Lawrence held me as we warped to our bedroom. Placing me on the bed, he tried his best to hold in his inner animal trying to tear open my dress. It would be a waste if he would, he made it.

His lips never wanted to leave mine. Lawrence's tongue brushed upon mine; shyly asking for an entrance, I granted his wish. Our tongues danced; swirling around each other's till our dance became a war- he fought for dominance and won, He struggled with the buttons of my dress, without breaking our magical entanglement of kisses I helped him sweetly. We broke our kiss for moments of air while I helped him with my buttons. Looking at each other dead on in each other's eyes he decided to start on the lower half of my button beating me up to the third button; He took my hands placing my fingertips up to his lips, kissing them.

I let my hands wonder around his face tracing them along his nose and eyes like how a baby does to a parent in curiosity; my hands had finally reached his scar coming from the left side of side temple to his right cheek. I guess by natural reaction his eyes closed as soon as I trailed my hands over them. They fluttered open: "Heh, you like them?" "I don't like them, I love them. It's what makes you –you." I had one of my hands on his chest – I felt his heart beat; feint- but slightly fast. I forgot he helped me unbutton my dress and I guess the sight of my bared shoulders and chest got him excited.

Something poked me in my stomach. I looked down to find an excited member. "Lawrence? Should I re-button my dress?" "Sorry, I couldn't control my mind from wondering – well he does have a mind of his own – Heeheehee!" "What am I going to do with you and your dirty thoughts?" "Oh luv, I'm pretty sure that your sweet little mind tends to wonder hither and there. You can't help it – it's what lover's do…" "Lovers?" "Umn Hmn- See since we're not married yet, we are engaged but I don't really like girlfriend and boyfriend – fuu fuu fuu, it sounds childish. And we ARE well mature.

He stared back down to my chest – oogling them wanting them closer to his face. He had the goofiest look on his face. "Why are you attracted to my chest so much?" "It's not just these that I'm attracted to ….-""?" "Heh, I'm attracted to you,….your my addiction; Alice ,my drug." I had that feeling again, of love – the love that we always have. He sat up scooting me up a little while he quickly shifted with the buttons of his cloak I like it when he wears this one only- it clings to him and shows every manly curve from his shoulders to the line of his member.

I looked up at him playfully. While he took that off I noticed his shirt. "*chuckle*I didn't think you actually put on a shirt today." "And why did you think that, my dear?" "Cause, you normally don't Lawrence. I'm surprised that you didn't catch pneumonia." I unbuttoned his blouse, looking with delight –up and down his chest –his abs are finely sculpted. I traced my hands lightly over the 6 abs; he squirmed; moaning lightly as I ran my fingers and nails over him lovingly.

"Y-you're going to pay for that dearie…." "Hmm, how so Lawrence?" His voice was deep and filled heavy with lust. I accepted his challenge. I started to lower my hand below his navel – admiring his happy trail of light grey hair. I traced my index finger on it; swirling. "*Groans* M-more torture?" He crashed his head back into the pile of pillows at the top of our bed. "You think that this is torture?" He nodded slowly- Finally I am the one who's intriguing. I think that I now have control. I started to toy with his belt buckle and Lawrence's pale face blushed a bright tomato –cherry red.

I know just what he wants…I can also read minds too…. I blushed also at the thought of Lawrence's fantasy. I'd finally built up the courage to unbuckle the belt. Lawrence pulled down his pants till where he gave me the advantage to tug them from around his feet- he looked silly with them there, like he'd been pantsed and didn't know what to do...The tint of his boxers caught my eye. It had grown bigger from when my exposed chest made him highly excited. My heart raced as I looked at the tint of his boxers. He looked at me while I shot my glance the other way. "You don't have to do this, you know Alice." "No..." I'd made my final choice. "I want to do this."

I lifted his member from its hiding place; it scared me –to be honest. My nervousness had nearly overtaken me, but after a few glances with Lawrence and his heartwarming look; I picked it up with one hand, rubbing it softly. We both blushed while my grip got stronger. It scared me as soon n as his hands started to rub my head and hair. I started to make my strokes longer; from the head to the shaft. I stopped for a moment to see what I should do next. But Lawrence wants me to do it more.

"Harder…Till I Explode." He whispered so softly into my ear that it made me quiver with fear and lust. The first time he's been this demanding- except if I'm the victim and I'm the one he wants to explode. I started back up again; making my grip tighter and stroking it faster and faster till I came to a halt. Lawrence spoke to me in a rough-soft tone again. "Here…. Let me help you…" He grabbed my hand helping me stroke him. His hands' grip was strong on my dainty hands. We went fast as first. Rubbing circles around his head with my thumb. He groaned softly- biting his lip while I drove him insane. He held in his growling … I quickened my pace slowly while I watched his hand help me again- making me go faster and harder. In my own state of mind, I drew my thumb up and down pressing harder while he throbbed around my right hand.

He loved how I did this, I became used to this and I controlled him…. And I loved every second to it. I'd finally put an end to my hesitation and wrapped both of my hands around him- jerking strong and hard. "Harder…!" I didn't say anything but I blushed even harder than how we started. He freed my hands- letting me do this on my own. I pulled with a tighter-grip, while using my thumb knuckle to go up and down fast, until be bit down on his lip with blood trickling down his chin. I saw a single tear draw from his eye. His pain added more fire to my raging flame and his. Lawrence erupted around/ into my hands-covering them with his sticky seed. "Hah…" It still scared me. I had tears in my eyes. He looked at me from his pulled up fringe. "Y-you…o-okay?" He's still breathless. I'd finally choked up a yes. "I did what I did because I love you." "….." Before Lawrence had anything else to say, I got on his lap- straddling his hips. I kissed him tenderly- licking the blood from his lips and chin. His hands slipped over my ass; grabbing it lightly. I felt his exposed member brush against my inner thigh, just nearly teasing my area; with that happening. I moaned in our kiss. "Oohh?" I broke away, he noticed that I squeaked. *Oh damn…* "Did I turn on that switch of yours?" "N-non…" I lied; he knew just what he did.


End file.
